100%
100% is the full completion category. The goal of the category is to collect all of the major and minor items, then beat the game. There are 50 missile tanks, 15 super missile tanks, 9 power bomb tanks, 12 energy tanks, and 14 major items in the game. General overview Brinstar: morph, first missile, charge beam, hive room missile, post hive room missile, first e-tank, bombs, missile behind bombs, pre hive room missile, brinstar super missiles, enter Kraid Kraid: Save room missiles, Missiles on pillar, zip line e-tank, missiles below acid worm, missiles in the weirdly shaped tunnel, giant sidehopper missiles, Boring Room missiles, Unknown Item #2, Speed Booster, Kraid Speedjump e-tank, leave Kraid Brinstar: Kraid ballcannon missiles, Brinstar ceiling e-tank, enter Norfair Norfair: Enter Crateria Crateria: Unknown Item #1, unknown item missiles, Crateria Super Missile, Power Grip, Enter Norfair Norfair: Missiles in the long room, Big Norfair Room missiles, Ice Beam, Top Norfair Missiles, upper Norfair heated room missiles, John Room supers, John Room missiles, Hi Jump, Screw Attack, Screw Attack Missiles, Lower Norfair heated room missiles #2, Lower Norfair heated room missiles #1, Wave Beam, Caterpillar E-tank, bottom Norfair missiles, Enter Ridley Ridley: Imago Supers, Fake floor e-tank, Ice Clip Missile, Ice clip puzzle room missiles #1 & #2, bottom Ridley missiles,Bomb chain room missiles, speedjump missiles, sidehopper room missiles, Fireball room missiles, fireball room supers, pillar room missiles, hidden missile tank, ballcannon room top missiles, ballcannon room bottom missiles, any% supers, unknown item #3, Ridley e-tank, hidden floor e-tank, jumpy jumpy missiles, Enter Norfair Norfair: Enter Brinstar Brinstar: Brinstar super, Brinstar transition missile tank, Varia e-tank, Upper Brinstar missiles, Ripper room missiles, Long Beam, Enter Tourian Tourian: No items on the first visit Chozodia: Charlie supers, Charlie e-tank missiles, Charlie e-tank, lava dive supers, first power bombs, second power bombs, shortcut supers, workbot room supers, lower ship supers, lower ship power bombs, Glass tube e-tank, lottery supers, Chozodia bomb chain supers, Enter Crateria Crateria: Underwater missiles, landing site power bombs, Enter Tourian Tourian: Mother Brain power bombs, Tourian spaceboost missiles, Enter Crateria Crateria: Enter Brinstar Brinstar: Enter Kraid Kraid: AWS missiles, cleanup zipline missiles, reo room missiles, Enter Norfair Norfair: "Early" power bombs, early power bomb missiles, Norfair Spaceboost missiles, Norfair Spaceboost supers, high jump missiles, mini Norfair spaceboost missiles, Enter Crateria Crateria: Final missiles, Enter Chozodia Chozodia: Crateria passage power bombs, Chozo Ruins supers, Out of the Way power bombs, Glass tube power bombs, space jump e-tank, finish Detailed route Brinstar: Go left to get Morph Ball. Head right to reach the first Hint Statue. From the hint statue go right into the Climb. Go about halfway up the room, using some hidden blocks above the door on the right to skip Long Beam. Go down to the bottom of the next shaft to collect the First Missiles. Go left, fight Cave Worm, then collect Charge Beam. Leave the room, then go up the shaft, then right through the Missile Door. Continue to the right until you reach Hive Room. Perform proper hive room strats, then continue to the right. Collect the hidden pillar missile tank, then the first e-tank. Continue right until you leave the room. In the next room, go up to a door on your left. In the next room take the top left door. Continue through the morph tunnel to collect Bombs. Collect the missile behind bombs as well. Continue out to the right, killing the bomb bugs. Retrace your steps through Brinstar until you reach hive room. In the room after hive room, destroy a fake floor to collect another missile tank. Continue left until you reach the first Brinstar shaft. Go down until you reach a ripper and a small platform on the left wall. Jump up to that platform and destroy a block using a bomb. Collect the missile tank in the next room. Continue down towards the first refill statue. Go left out of that room and destroy the floor using another bomb to head down into Kraid. Rest incoming! Item List in order of routes + variations Brinstar * 1 Morph Ball * 2 First Missiles * 3 Charge Beam * 4 Hive Missiles * 5 Post-Hive Missiles * 6 First E Tank * 7 Bombs * 8 Bomb Missiles * 9 Upper Brinstar Missiles * 10 Upper Brinstar E Tank * 11 Upper Brinstar Missiles * 12 Under Hive Missiles * 13 "Brinstar Super" Missiles Items 9-11 are only grabbed if doing the Early Brinstar route, if doing Late Brinstar you go straight from 8 to 12 and grab the Upper Brinstar Items on the way back after killing Ridley. The Varia Suit is located above Item 10 and is not required for 100% Item Completion. Varia is given to you automatically after killing Charlie, and the few heated rooms in Norfair are easily completed without it. Kraid * 14 Save Room Missiles * 15 Missiles * 16 Acid Worm E Tank * 17 Acid Worm Missiles * 18 Missiles * 19 Giant Side Hopper Missiles * 20 Boring Room Missiles * 21 Unknown Item (Space Jump) * 22 Speed Booster * 23 Speed Jump E Tank There are no route deviations in Kraid, you'll notice there are 3 items that we skip for now because they're faster to pick up during a revisit later. Brinstar to Norfair * 24 Ball Cannon Missiles * 25 Retro Brinstar E Tank You'll take the shortcut on the way to Norfair. There is a missile tank inside the shortcut which is not yet listed (#65 later on in this list) because it's faster to grab it on the way back. If you're doing the Early Brinstar route, you can opt to grab it now as a safety if you're not comfortable with the speed booster trick on the way back to Brinstar Supers. Crateria * 26 Unknown Item (Plasma Beam) * 27 Missiles * 28 Crateria Supers * 29 Power Grip Norfair * 30 Missiles * 31 Missiles * 32 Ice Beam * 33 Missiles * 34 Missiles * 35 Supers * 36 Missiles * 37 Hi-Jump * 38 Screw Attack * 39 Missiles * 40 Missiles * 41 Missiles * 42 Wave Beam * 43 E Tank * 44 Missiles Norfair has some route options and the number order here is the traditional route. After collecting #31, you can opt to use the speedbooster to drop down to #37 Hi-Jump and skip the Ice Beam for later. In this route you continue on to #44, where you then climb back up to Ice Beam to collect #32-34, and also another Missile pack that is not yet numbered here (#90 later on in the list) because it is traditionally collected later on, and it gets collected during the climb back up to Ice Beam if doing the alternative route. Ridley * 45 Imago Supers * 46 Fake Floor E Tank * 47 Missiles * 48 Missiles * 49 Missiles * 50 Missiles * 51 Missiles * 52 Missiles * 53 Missiles * 54 Missiles * 55 Supers * 56 Missiles * 57 Missiles * 58 Missiles * 59 Missiles * 60 Supers * 61 Unknown Item (Gravity Suit) * 62 Ridley E Tank * 63 E Tank * 64 Jumpy Jumpy Missiles Brinstar to Tourian * 65 Missiles * 66 Brinstar Supers * 67 Long Beam This is where the Early/Late Brinstar routes converge. If you did Early Brinstar you may have opted to have already collected #65 in order to make the speedboost to #66 more comfortable. If you're doing Late Brinstar, this is where you'll collect #10, #9, and #11 in that order before collecting #67 Long Beam. Chozodia (Full Suit) * 68 Charlie Supers * 69 Charlie Missiles * 70 Charlie E Tank * 71 Lava Supers * 72 First Power Bombs * 73 Second Power Bombs * 74 Supers * 75 Supers * 76 Glass Tube E Tank * 77 Supers * 78 Supers There is another route option in Chozodia after picking up the first power bombs. You can do the door clip route which saves your first power bomb to be used to collect the lower items early (#97 and #98). This route has the advantage of always having an extra power bomb in Crateria, whereas the traditional route uses a long series of saving shine sparks to collect the crateria power bombs or relying on the Lottery drops for the extra power bomb while gathering #77. Crateria Revisit * 79 Missiles * 80 Crateria Power Bombs Tourian Revisit * 81 Tourian Power Bombs * 82 Tourian Missiles Kraid Revisit * 83 Missiles * 84 Missiles * 85 Missiles Norfair Revisit * 86 Norfair Power Bombs * 87 Missiles * 88 Missiles * 89 Supers * 90 Missiles * 91 Missiles Crateria to Chozodia * 92 Missiles Chozodia Revisit * 93 Power Bombs * 94 Supers * 95 Out of the Way Power Bombs * 96 Power Bombs * 97 Supers * 98 Power Bombs * 99 Spacejump E Tank